winnipeg_west_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tireth House Rules
Rule 0 Should a player cause the GM to laugh such that his beverage is expelled nasally, one of that player's characters immediately levels up. This offer can be claimed at any time, not only on game night. Daily Inspiration As long as your character wiki is up-to-date the day before the adventure (typically by midnight on Wednesday), you begin the adventure with Inspiration. This Inspiration does not carry over between sessions. Plot Armour By investing in the story, characters will enjoy a small degree of Plot Armour that reduces the chance of outright death when facing lesser threats. Plot Armour points may be used to: * Succeed at a death saving throw without needing to roll * Ignore a failed death saving throw after the roll (meaning no change to the character's condition that round) * Change a critical failure on a death saving throw into a regular failure Some rare situations (such as a Season Finale) prevent the use of Plot Armour points. These will be noted ahead of time. Lycanthropy: The Wererats of Balmain Compulsions Several compulsions are tugging quietly at the back of the brain for those afflicted with the wererat lycanthropy. If the opportunity is right to act on one of these, you will follow through unless you can resist with a successful Wisdom save (Target difficulty: 8), success indicating that you're immune to that compulsion... for a while, at least. If you're in humanoid form, you have advantage on the save. * The rest of the party just doesn't understand - but they could with just one little nibble. You have the urge to attempt to bite a companion so long as nobody is watching you. * The Rat King is waiting for you to present yourself to him in the City, and you shouldn't keep him waiting. You have the urge to forgo rest and to ignore any side distractions along the way. * It would be most improper to bring anyone not so blessed as yourself before the King. You have the urge to leave the party and go for your audience alone Special Rules * As long as you are somewhat resisting the curse (and thus remaining a PC), your humanoid form only has resistance (not immunity) to bludgeoning/slashing/piercing damage from nonmagical, nonsilvered sources. * The insectoid Meenlocks (the fear-spirits with the paralysis attack) are completely invisible to you when they are at full health * If you get hit in combat, you must make a Concentration save (similar to concentrating on a spell) or succumb to Frenzy (below). The difficulty of this save is 8 or half the damage taken (rounded down), whichever is greater. ** This check must be made even if no damage was inflicted. ** If you are in your Humanoid form, you have advantage on this save. ** If the attack did any damage and your health is below 1/4 of your maximum, you have disadvantage on this save. ** Having to make this check breaks concentration on concentration-based spells. * Willingly using the Curse to take either your hybrid or rodent form requires a Wisdom save to maintain control of yourself. The DC for this save is either 15 (Hybrid form) or 10 (rodent form). Failure puts you into a Frenzy. * While in Hybrid form, after making an Attack action with a melee weapon you may use your Bonus Action to follow up with a Bite attack (even if you missed with your attack) * You have advantage on saving throws relating to any of the above if the Rat Pipes are being played by an ally within earshot. The music is oddly calming. Frenzy The curse of Lycanthropy threatens to turn your character into an savage creature of uncontrolled adrenaline. The following rules apply when your character succumbs to this frenzy: * You immediately assume either your hybrid or rodent form (your choice). * If your current health is at least 1/4 of your maximum health, you will focus your attacks on a random target within range. * If your health drops below 1/4 of your maximum, your instinct to flee takes over (though you will still fight like a rabid beast if cornered). * You cannot cast or concentrate on spells while Frenzied. You may attempt a Wisdom save (DC 15) at the end of any of your turns in combat to regain control of yourself. You may also make this save again after any ally uses their Action to try to snap you out of it. You have advantage on this saving throw if the Rat Pipes are being played within earshot. Internet and Computer Use * Internet use should be restricted to game-related purposes (eg: Accessing digital copy of character sheet, looking up class features) * Distraction sites should not be accessed. This holds especially true for UrbanDictionary. * Gudge is not allowed to set the music Category:Campaign: Island of Tireth Category:House Rules Category:House Rules: Island of Tireth